


When Love Finds You

by Sadieslabrys



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadieslabrys/pseuds/Sadieslabrys
Summary: Eve and Varia overcome their past and find love





	When Love Finds You

The thoughts of both of her mothers crossed her mind as she faced her attackers. She never got to say goodbye or thank you to either of them. The pain her body was enduring was nothing compared to the one in her heart for failing her path in life. Her attackers were Roman soldiers out for her blood, her life, as they felt she had betrayed them, when she turned her back on pain, destruction and violence in the name of Rome and walked away from that life. She had turned her back on the only life she had never known, finding out the truth after so long and so many lies. The kick to her ribs caused her to land on her side, as she looked up at her attackers she said a silent prayer for forgiveness.

Amazon Forest  
Varia leaned against a tree and tilted her head back tasting drops of rain. Taking a deep breath she began looking for signs of trespassers on the Nation's territory. There had been attacks in the past few days and she wanted to make sure that no other enemy was lingering about. Closing her eyes for a moment to center herself, to fight off the exhaustion in her body, and in her mind she also fought the images that kept haunting her dreams. The first one wasn't so bad. The first one, in fact was welcome, even though it would never come to fruition and even though she knew it was wrong she couldn't help it. Visions of the Warrior Princess naked and writhing under her body demanding more, begging her to ease the ache between those strong thighs. Or holding the dark haired warrior in her arms basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She sighed knowing it would never be. Shaking her head, she veered to the left wishing she could find the one that completed her heart and soul. Like all the stories said. Like the love, Xena and Gabrielle shared.  
Cursing as she rounded a rock and decided to rest under a canopy of leaves as the rain that started as a light drizzle turned into a downpour. Other images that she tried to get out of her head flitted across her brain. Her, Eve, the one that caused her to question her own loyalties; the one who had stabbed and killed her sister; the daughter of the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard. She spit at the ground remembering the last time she was in the village and everything that ensued in that time. She had forgiven Eve, sentenced Livia to death so that Eve could live and spread the teachings of Eli. Their time was cut short, a time Varia thought she would have to understand who Eve was now but that was not meant to be.

Varia didn't understand what had happened or was happening between them, why she felt the way she did for the woman now known as Eve. That questioning and confusion left Varia feeling empty and alone and she couldn't understand why. She felt emotions for Eve that were foreign to her, warring with memories of that awful dark time in her life, warring with the here and now and the difference in the woman she had come to know. She didn't, couldn't understand it and it only got worse once Eve left. The thoughts of Xena were nothing compared to the thoughts of Eve and what that made her feel. And those feelings only agitated her more.

Then the agitation turned into something else entirely, frustration, as thoughts of touching Eve and holding her close brought a warmth to her body she was unaccustomed to, something she had never felt with any of her previous partners. Then her mind was overwhelmed with the thoughts of Eve touching her, being with her, pleasing her, shaking her head she groaned as she felt her breeches tighten uncomfortably and wetness coat her inner thighs. She shook her head to clear it, she didn't need those thoughts. Not now, not ever. In her heart and deep down she knew something had passed between her and Eve. Something that couldn't be explained even with the herstory between them. She knew Eve wasn't the same person, knew that Livia had killed her sister and it was all so confusing. Or was it, right now instead of looking for trespassers and dealing with everything with her Nation she wished for a good fight, something, anything so she could get thoughts of Eve out of her head. 

Roman Campsite  
Eve (groaning as she was slapped across the face): You'll pay for this. Do you think that my mother won't find out who killed me. (The guards laughed at her, cursing her, laughter as another kick landed and slap to her face that had her cursing and gasping for breath. Another kick and she laid there in pain; listening as their taunts continued.)  
Sentry (laughing): The Warrior Princess. She's an old has been warrior that's washed up. Besides, she's dead, heard about it a couple moons back.  
Eve (angrily): She's alive and she'll kick your ass (struggling to sit up when she was shoved back down with someone's boot in her back.)  
Another Sentry (picking up his sword): She's dead, beheaded in battle, that's why you defend innocents (sneering) help those in need. You're trying to carry on her mantle. (Pointing it at her throat) you're a sniveling coward a betrayer and a liar (slapping her face with the flat of his blade.) Never mind lets have a little fun first (undoing his pants) won't matter when we get done with you. We'll take what we want and we'll have our revenge and (licking his lips) you'll be dead.  
Eve closed her eyes; relaxing her mind. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time this had happened but it had been along time ago and a part of the old way of life. She waited; keeping her breathing calm and her muscles relaxed. However, nothing happened and then she heard shouts and stamping feet and weapons clashing. Who was out there, who would take on a Roman patrol, then she thought about, it couldn't be but they were the only ones close by.  
Varia (stabbing a Roman through the gut): Bastards get away from her. She's an emissary for the Amazon Nation. (Ducking a swing and kicking the soldier in the gut sending him sprawling. You will pay for what you've done.  
Guard (laughing and motioning to other soldiers): She's a whore and her dead body will pay our way back to Rome.  
Varia (growling): Over my dead body (enunciating every word.)  
Sentry (pointing with his sword): So be it. Kill her, then take care of the former bitch of Rome.  
Eve tried to get up; tried to help Varia but with her injuries and having been held captive for the past few days with little water and no food, it had taken its toll on her. She prayed that Varia would take care of them and get her out of here. Sounds of battle echoed around her, cries of dying men reached her ears and she prayed for Varia's safety. 

Then all was quiet and suddenly two strong hands gripped her shoulders and she struggled, fighting once again for her life, gasping in pain and trying to get away from whoever was touching her, she looked up as she heard soft words being spoken, the hands turned gentle. Focusing she saw Varia, covered in gore and blood and that soft easy smile.

Varia (trying to calm her): Easy I'm not going to hurt you. (Gentling her touch) you're safe. Easy. (Looking at the woman lying at her feet) by the Gods what did they do to you (untying Eve's bonds?) Here just easy (kneeling down and trying to gauge her injuries) they're dead every last one of them.  
Eve (trying to gather her strength, wondering what Varia was doing here and why she had saved her): We need to get out of here, if you help me bandage my ribs and...  
Varia (shaking her head): Eve you need to rest, no one's left, you're safe. (Keeping herself still) I need to look at your wounds and get you patched up.  
Eve (shaking her head): No. I'm fine , just need a few minutes than we can go, take what supplies we need and get out of here. (Standing on weak legs, her vision swam and sharp pains radiated along her ribs, gasping almost falling and then strong arms steadied her.)  
Varia (wrapping her arm around her shoulder and keeping her upright): Slow, Eve, nice and slow. I've got you. No one's going to hurt you. Here (leading her over to a rock and making her sit down.) Listen, you're too weak to move tonight. I'll look around for some supplies and make you as comfortable as possible.  
Eve (shaking her head): No…  
Varia (reaching out and brushing Eve's hair out of her eyes; cataloging her injuries; bastards): Hey, easy, it's okay. (She figured Eve was in shock and in the event oh Gods) Eve did they um did they…?  
Eve (taking a breath): No, they beat me, they were going to (looking down) then you showed up and here we are. Varia (clutching her arm) we need to leave, get out of here.  
Varia (softly so as not to startle her): Listen to me, (taking Eve's hand in her own) you're hurt, we need to take care of your injuries. First I'm going to look around (squeezing Eve's hand) just rest here. Yell if you need me, I won't be far (moving off to look for medical supplies and anything else they could use.)  
Eve leaned her head on her hands and knees, willing the nausea down. She thanked Eli for sending Varia to save her. After everything they had been through Varia had come through for her and she wondered why. Wouldn't it be easier if, no it wouldn't be. There was something there, something that had passed between them despite their herstory, despite the pain. Shaking herself off best not to think about it she tried standing again and almost made it until she fell back with a thud, the world spinning and her body aching.  
Varia (running over): Here relax. I found a tent in tact and it hasn't been used. Come on (reaching her arm around Eve to help her stand up.) Let's get you comfortable and then we'll get you taken care of.  
Eve (feeling wetness coating her back through the thin cloth she wore): I think you need to be looked at too (clamping her mouth shut at how that sounded.)  
Varia (biting her lip at the invoked image): Yeah I think so too. (Pulling the tent flap aside) here you go (helping her lie down.) Relax for a minute let me get some hot water (ducking out of the tent.)  
Eve (sighing): Eli I don't know what's going on but thank you for sending her.  
Varia (taking several deep breaths): I need to do something before I make a complete ass out of myself. (Leaning her head against her arm) why am I feeling this way around her (feeling wetness on her inner thighs; how much her body ached to hold and possess the woman in the tent. Taking several deep breaths) come on get a grip (realizing where her hands were drifting) on what counts. (Grabbing the supplies she needed she headed back into the tent and set the stuff down) let me see where you're hurt (dipping a rag into the hot water and nearly falling into the pot as Eve pulled off the thin rags she wore. She gulped for air and tried to say something but nothing came out. As to what she was thinking, oh shit very nice; admiring the thin sleek body with nice muscle tone and tan skin.)  
Eve (smiling nervously): Varia are you all right? Come on its not that bad. It looks worse than it is (maybe) just some blood and filth not all of its mine.  
Varia (shaking her head; no she was not okay far from it): Um yeah sure(gulping she was an Amazon Warrior she could do this, it would be so much easier if the object of her fantasies Hades, dam, dam) Here um just don't move let me take care of this (and with a gentle touch remembering the Healer's words she began treating the wounds on the woman who was fueling her lustful desires like a forest fire.)  
Eve (turning around after Varia had finished taking care of her): Thank you. Now lie down and let me help you. (Varia did as she was told, closing her eyes trying to focus on anything but the gentle hands tending to her wounds.)  
Both women's thoughts were not on the task at hand but on what the other woman was doing to their body and both realized no one had ever made them feel this way. When Eve had finished Varia sat up and pulled her clothes back on wincing a little at the stiffness in her body.  
Varia (grabbing her sword): I'm going to check around make sure no one else comes through here. Get some sleep. I'll be back in a bit.  
Eve (softly): Thank you. For everything.  
Varia went to answer and their eyes met. They both felt a pulling sensation to each other but turned their heads and Varia walked out of the tent. She only went as far as needed in case there were more problems but she had her privacy now and leaned against a tree. Reaching under her breeches, she moaned at the wetness coating the top of her thighs and moaned at the feel of swollen flesh. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the woman in the tent and what she made her feel.  
Eve lay against the pile of blankets wondering what had come over her with Varia. No one had ever made her feel like she did now. And she was vaguely wondering if this was some sort of test or if it was the real thing. She wished her mom was here now as she would be able to advise her on what to do. Gabrielle was good at that, getting to the heart of the matter after all, she had gotten through her mother's defenses and walls.  
The next morning dawned bright with not a cloud in the sky and the air warm.  
Eve (smelling something cooking and sitting up): Varia…

Varia (walking in the tent with two bowls of something hot): Oatmeal with honey and apples. We're about a half a day's walk from the village. That's going slow.

Eve (taking the bowl from her): Thanks. I should be able to make it.

Varia (swallowing her breakfast): I managed to find some clothes that should cover you a little better then the ones you wearing (or I'll be making a fool of myself she thought.) Gathered what we could use for supplies and burned the rest (finishing her breakfast.) Take your time. I'll be outside.

Eve (grabbing her arm gently): Thank you for everything. Saving me and taking good care of me.  
Varia (trying not to blush): Your welcome. I owe you after almost killing you…

Eve (softly; moving closer to the Amazon): Varia it's…

Varia (finding it hard to breathe in this woman's presence): In the past, I know but it doesn't change the fact that I treated you so rotten. I should have listened to Xena and Gabrielle. I let the past cloud my judgment, let the anger (shaking her head) I'm sorry if I hurt you Eve.

Eve (moving closer to her): I hurt you too and you were only going on what you knew about me not what had happened and how I had changed. Even Gabrielle had a little difficulty with that at first…

Varia (smiling; and turning to face her): But she's your mom. She loves you.

Eve (lowering her eyes): Not at first. At first, I'm not even sure my own mother loved me after what I had become. I sometimes wonder after all I had done to people if I deserved to die, deserved the same pain I had caused other people. (Varia tried to interrupt and she pressed two fingers to Varia's lips; feeling how soft they were and wondered what they would fell like pressed against her... Whoa stop right there. How could anyone love someone like you? How could anyone want you after what you were? She got lost in her thoughts for a moment until Varia rubbed her arm.)

Varia (enjoying the feel of Eve's soft skin under her fingers): You got lost there for a moment (licking her lips.) You don't have to talk about this Eve, not now, when you're ready I'm willing to listen.

Eve (taking a breath): Maybe I need to talk about this so I can get it off my chest and you can understand  
why I can forgive you (Varia nodded.) I hurt everyone that tried to help me after I had seen Xena for the first time. I didn't know who she was then, not at first, but she made me angry, so dam angry for trying to take away everything from me. Ares; Octavian; my Army; my life, everything I knew. I eventually found out who she was and who she was to me. Xena wanted me to come home saying she would help me. I was so wrapped up in anger and rage and the service to Rome. (Swallowing hard) I hated her. I hated everything she stood for. (Laughing bitterly) I went in search for her, after she had left, I wanted to find her weakness. I didn't care about anything else but revenge against her. 

Varia (listening): What happened?

Eve (shame; guilt): I found them camped right outside of Rome. I saw love, trust, things only poets spoke of and I knew I found her weakness or so I perceived. There was so much love between them, and seeing what they shared, I vowed in my own stupidity and self righteousness that I would destroy one or the both of them for making a fool out of me (pausing) I was so wrong and I almost killed Gabrielle (sadly.) That's when I realized love wasn't a weakness. It only made Xena fight that much harder and I was given a second chance. (Sadly) a second chance I didn't deserve.

Varia (considering Eve's words): You had been raised by Ares and Octaivius. No on ever told you the truth of who you really were. You were a child that was used and manipulated...

Eve (angrily): Don't make excuses for me Varia...

Varia (holding her hands out): I'm not, I'm stating the facts. You were told what they wanted you to hear, what Octavius wanted and what Ares wanted. They trained you to be a tool, a weapon for Rome without any regard for anything other than battles and glory. (Reaching out and taking Eve's hand) I think if someone had been honest with you, tried to talk with you instead of pushing you to achieve their own goals and agendas then maybe things might have been different.

Eve (biting her lip): It doesn't excuse my behavior or actions. Look at what I did, look at what I became, the pain I caused, the terror I inflicted, they said (sneering) I was worst than Xena and more terrifying than Callisto. (Lowering her head) I know now why...

Varia (thinking back on Gabrielle's words): Gabrielle told me most of the story. (Curious) what did Octavius say happened to your mother?

Eve (considering): They said my mother abandoned me (fighting tears) no one knew who I really was because Octavius never said a word and Ares he didn't put two and two together. (Looking at Varia) the rumor was Xena the Warrior Princess had died. The Battling Bard of Potedeia had died (fidgeting.)

Varia (taking Eve's hands in her own): And Ares played on your loneliness, your fire and I can't believe he never figured it out. (Angrily) he used you just like he used me (looking into blue green eyes) he used us both to fuel his own agendas and goals. 

Eve (reassuring): You did what you thought was right. You were protecting your tribe. Not acting out of blood lust and anger. I almost killed Gabrielle, I almost killed them both (tears falling down her face) and I killed Joxer. The rage inside me blinded me and I refused to see the truth until Xena almost killed me.

Varia (knowing the story from Gabrielle; understanding): I hated Livia, despised her, because she was evil, but you, you're Eve. You are not that woman. You, you're the Messenger of Peace.

Eve (tilting her head back): I shouldn't be dumping this on you like this (trying to turn away only to feel Varia's arm around her; she struggled as she didn't deserve her compassion not after what she did.) Varia please just let me...

Varia (tightening her hold): No, not this time. The woman I see now is someone I want to try and help. Sometimes our own wounds heal if we help someone else's wounds heal.  
Eve (smiling): Gabrielle taught you that (thinking of the woman who had such a gentle heart and so much compassion despite everything, she had seen and been through.) Mother told me that is one of the many things that she loves about her. That her kindness towards others is amazing. She's not jaded like mother or myself…  
Varia (gulping): Or me…

Eve (looking at her): You're not…

Varia (tilting her head back fighting her own tears): I am. (Taking a deep breath) go on. Please. Let me help you...  
Eve (softly): Why? Do you feel you owe me something? I won't take your pity Varia. I won't take anyone's (wondering why she was getting so defensive.)  
Varia (swallowing hard): Listen I'm not offering you pity just a shoulder to lean on. We have a lot in common and maybe I'm tired of of things (closing her eyes for a moment) tired of the cycle of violence and anger. (Teasing) besides your mother would kick my ass if I let anything happen to you.  
Eve (wide eyed): Is that why (struggling against Varia's grip...)  
Varia (pulling her down): No. That's not why. Oh, dammit I'm no good with words. (Gentling her touch) continue please (shaking her head) here you are injured and telling me things I didn't know and I'm  
(shrugging) I'm not really good at this (lowering her head.)

Eve (relaxing): I'm not used to that (rubbing the back of Varia's hand) used to someone wanting to help. You're doing a pretty good job(smiling.) 

Varia (looking into Eve's eyes): And harder to accept (reaching for a water skin) go on. 

They both spent the day talking about their darkest moments; their mistakes in life and the second chance given by two incredible women. The next morning Varia woke up to Eve holding her arm in her sleep and she smiled. Sitting up she brushed back the long light brown hair, realizing she was falling for Eve. 

Varia (shaking her gently): Eve, hey weather's a little better, we can make it to the village by tonight.

Eve (realizing what her presence in the village could cause): Even though Livia is dead and my past forgiven most Amazons will not be happy with my presence in the village.

Varia (thinking some would definitely have an issue): It's their problem, I sentenced Livia to death so Eve could live, most know the truth. (Extending her hand) come on sooner we get going, sooner we get there and then one of our Healers can take a look at you.

Eve (shaking her head; standing with Varia's help): And what then? They won't let me stay, they'll fight you every step of the way and...

Varia (gently cupping her face): We'll figure it out one day at a time.

The early morning air was damp, humid and another storm threatened on the horizon. They made good time even though Varia knew Eve was pushing herself. They reached the outer borders of the Nation and waited while the sentries sent signals down the line that their Queen was back and she was bringing in a guest.

Lin Chi (standing at the gate to the village): What did you find out?

Varia (tensing): I'll tell you later. Right now, I have an injured friend that needs to be seen.

Cyane (looking at Eve who was extremely pale and fighting to stay upright): Then I suggest you get going (winking.)

Varia (sighing): I'll meet you in the council hut later on. I want to make sure she's being taken care of.

Tarena (loudly): She isn't an Amazon. She can't stay here.

Varia (yelling wrapping her arm around Eve's waist): She is an emissary for the Amazons. She will be treated as my guest or you will answer to me. Here let me (cradling Eve in her arms and walking into the healer's hut.) Relax, I haven't dropped anyone yet (smirking.) Though you could stand to gain a few pounds.

Eve (groaning): Varia please I can...

Varia (waiting for Eve to open the door): Sure, (smirking) you were ready to pass out standing there. Besides this is faster.

 

Council Hall  
Varia walked into the council chambers after getting kicked out of the Healer's Hut by Thrasso (Diana and Thrasso's daughter.) After a hot bath and something to eat, she decided on talking with the council, the Queens and hopefully shut everyone up about Eve's presence in the village.

Lin Ch (acknowledging her with a nod of her head): You've brought a complex issue to the village.

Cyane (putting her hand on Lin Chi's arm): We don't know what happened...

Varia (sitting down): There's isn't anything complex about it. (Taking a breath) Eve is the daughter to Queen Gabrielle and Xena Warrior Princess both of whom are allies to this Nation. Disregarding Eve would mean a disaster would surely ensue. And frankly I don't want to be on the wrong end of the Xena's chakram or Gabrielle's sais...  
Terena (egging her on): The woman who killed your sister, the woman who took many of our sisters, mothers as slaves. Or worse (slamming her hand on the table.) 

Samera (holding her hands out): It would seem, we do have things to discuss. I'm sure we can all agree that Eve is no threat...

Lin Chi (jumping up): Not a threat how can you say that, after all she has done.

Temesca (reaching out her hand to settle Lin Chi): We need to look at all the facts. The here and now...

Samera (nodding): Yes as that is our way. We shouldn't jump to conclusions based on the past...

Lin Chi (pointing): If Eve kills us then it'll be on your hands Samera...

Tarena (looking at Varia): And yours Varia...

Delphina (leaning back): This is getting us no where....

Miram (holding her hands up): I think we need to let her rest first then...

Brigid (closing her eyes): She's injured, she's in the healer's care and....

The room erupted into yelling and arguing, each woman trying to get their point across louder than the other. Varia was getting a headache and had enough. Bring out her sword she slammed it on the stone table, the boom echoing and quieting everyone in the room.

Varia (leaning on the table): Shut up (yelling, looking around) I sentenced Livia to death so that Eve could live. (Pausing) Livia is dead, that woman inside the Healer's hut is Eve. Eve, daughter of Xena and Gabrielle. (Pausing; looking at everyone in the room pointedly) she is no threat to our nation. She is the Messenger of Peace. 

Terena (wondering): And how did you find her?

Varia (sitting down): Eve was being held by Roman soldiers, Roman soldiers who have trespassed on our lands (looking around the room.) They were going to kill her....

Samera (concern): And of the Romans...

Varia (tensing): Dead, all of them. Eve was being held prisoner, her dead body would have paid their way back to Rome, so they said (gritting her teeth in anger.)

Delphina (leaning back): Good riddance to them. So Eve has a bounty on her head, what's to stop the next group if they want to capture or kill her (pointedly?)

Miram (agreeing): If there is a bounty what's to stop the next group of Romans from coming here and attacking us. 

Samera (pointedly): They don't know she's here. 

Cyane (thinking): As the daughter of our allies, she is to be offered aide (leaning back.) 

Brigid (pouring a mug of water): Then we're safe as they don't know she's here and with the increased patrols they won't get past our defenses.

Tarena (countering): Unless...

Samera (cutting her off): Don't Tarena...

Varia (clutching the edge of the table): There's no bounty on her head, I checked. They were just some Roman soldiers who knew her, knew who she was and wanted a meal ticket. I went through their things no bounty scrolls, no notes.

Miram (thinking): They could have burned it already before you got to their things.

Cyane (rolling her eyes): This is pointless...

Lin Chi (turning and facing Varia): You've been wrong before so how do we know.

Brigid (sipping her water): Varia said she is no threat and I don't believe the Romans are either. The ones who knew are dead.

Samera (considering this): And now that they are no longer a threat and neither is Eve...

Temesca (holding her hands out): As Varia has pointed out, Eve is injured and needs our help.

Lin Chi (shaking her head): And we are to extend our hospitality to her based on events that were not solely her fault. The God of War's influence so to speak. That's preposterous

Alissia (joining them): We all know what the God of War can do, his tricks, his manipulations, his lies.

Varia (growling): No it isn't. (Standing up) Eve isn't the same woman. If she wanted to we'd be dead before we could mount a defense. Each time she has been here she has tried to help us. 

Miram (rolling her eyes): Or so it appeared. Not too long ago you and Gabrielle battled over Eve's life. Who's to say what she would have done if Gabrielle or Xena weren't with her?

Delphina (nodding): However, I don't think she would have attacked....

Lin Chi (pointing a finger at Varia): That's what she wants us to believe...

Tarena (finishing): Get us comfortable then attack.

Alissia (shaking her head): That's preposterous Tarena.

Delphina (reaching for Varia before she did something drastic): Please this arguing amongst ourselves is getting nowhere. (Looking around the room) we have all come from different backgrounds and situations. None of us are innocents. Yes Eve's past is bloody and deadly but she is the not the same woman, she has changed.

Samera (thinking): The past is in the past. Livia is dead, Eve is alive under our healer's care (taking a breath) and I'm sure once Eve is fit to travel she will be returning to Queen Gabrielle and Xena or continuing on her mission.

Varia (nodding, she at least had one ally): Yes. And I will be escorting her.

Lin Chi (throwing her hands up): Continue on this path and your position as Queen...

Terena (glancing at a piece of parchment): Is in question? You do realize that don't you.

Varia (throwing her hands up): I don't care. I'm trying to do my best as a Queen a position I did not seek or request but was granted by Queen Marga. Helping others is part of our herstory or none of us would be here. You want to rule this tribe by yourself then so be it. 

Terena (standing): You could be dethroned and returned to your former position as Tribal Weapons Master.

Samera (shaking her head): You go to far Terena. We are all Queens trying to unite our tribes as one. (Standing) sisters as Queen's of former tribes we have united as one, growing stronger, let us continue on that path or the Amazon Nation will die.

Lin Chi (rolling her eyes): Or before that even happens we could have a traitor in our midst.

Cyane (wide eyed): There is no traitor amongst us...

Temesca (shaking her head): At this point Eve is in the care of the healers. I believe Varia and I firmly believe Eve is no threat to the Amazons.

Varia (yelling): You call me a traitor you who didn't even hold a line of defense when the Romans attacked. Watch what you say or you'll regret it.

Alissia (rubbing her face): Varia is not traitor she had tried to do her best...

Terena (looking at Alissia): Or so she wants us to believe...

Brigid (calmly): Let's all take a break and readdress this issue at another time.

Varia (having had enough): I don't care what any of you think (heading for the door) oh (turning around and glaring at everyone) Eve is my guest. If any harm comes to her while she is here, I'll kill the person myself (slamming the door shut.)  
Cyane (sadly): Perhaps we jumped to conclusions to soon. I'll talk with Thrasso and keep an eye on both Varia and Eve.

As Varia predicted some of her Amazon sisters didn't mind having Eve in the village. Then there were those few who wanted her out as soon as possible, sick and injured or not.

Healer's Hut  
Thrasso (handing Eve a mug of tea): Here drink this it'll help with the pain.

Eve (sipping the tea): Thank you (closing her eyes as the warm tea soother her throat.)  
Thrasso (wiping Eve's face with a damp cloth): You're welcome (sitting down) you were on your way to the Amazons and were attacked my soldiers from Rome. (Eve nodded) they've been a downright pain in the ass for as long as I can remember.

Eve (sadly): And Livia didn't help matters either.  
Thrasso (tucking the blanket around her): Eve let go of the past, live the here and now. You were two different people I know that, deep in my heart. (Checking the bandage on her arm) and adjusting the blanket at her feet.)  
Eve (tired): So what's wrong with me, exactly?

Thrasso (softly): Exhaustion, dehydration, various wounds, a few broken bones. (Smiling) a week of rest and good food and you should be right back to your old self.

Eve (biting her lip): Can you get me some quill and parchment? I'd like to send a note to my mother's.

Thrasso (smiling): I'll bring it by later, rest now.

Training Grounds  
Varia (yelling): You've got to hit harder then that. (Holding her hand up and stepping back. These new trainees were raw and they were all rubbing her last nerve just as raw. Shaking her head, she took several deep breaths to calm down when she heard someone clearing their throat.)

Rayne (smiling): Glad your back. Heard about what happened.

Varia (moving closer): Yeah and most of the council isn't happy with my decision (taking a sip from her water skin.)

Rayne (stretching her legs): Some of them need to remove the stick from their asses. (Unsheathing her sword) come on let's make this a little more interesting.

Varia (clapping her friend on the shoulder): You're on.

The training session lasted for several hours both women holding their own. Towards the end of the afternoon Varia signaled an end to the training and told everyone to meet back tomorrow for some more.

Varia (sheathing her sword): I'm going to check on Eve. I'll meet you later.

Rayne (nodding): Not to late, Kestra and I are both off patrol for the night and...

Varia (smirking): Skip the details, I'll see you later.

Healer's Hut  
Eve (finishing her bath and walking weakly back to her cot, she saw Varia standing there watching her): Hi.

Varia (scratching the back of her neck): I came to see if you wanted to join me and some of my friends for dinner that is um…

Eve (smiling): I'd love to, uh join you for dinner but it seems as though I have nothing to wear. And getting around is a little rough right now. 

Varia (thinking I wouldn't mind but I would mind someone looking at you): I'm sure I can find you something to wear. And I'll walk with you make sure you don't fall or something. (Seeing Eve's smile, it made her heart beat faster) I'll be back in a bit don't go anywhere (nearly tripping over her own feet to get out; and she ran into the doorjamb as Eve grabbed her arm.)

Eve (seeing Varia's embarrassed look): Sorry just didn't want you to run into that…  
Varia (feeling really warm all of a sudden): Here just let me (turning and running right into the healer then in trying to move tripped over the leg of a chair and fell smacking her head on the chair on the way down): Dammit all to Hades (getting up and running out.)

Thrasso (fighting not to smile): Wonder what's gotten into her (already knowing Varia was falling for Eve based on how Varia acted.)

Eve (curious): Is she all right?

Thrasso (fighting a smile; what the heart wants the heart gets): Here sit down and wait till she comes back or you won't get to go with her (teasing.)  
Dining Hall  
Rayne (standing up as Varia helped Eve walk in; could it be that Varia was falling in love; laughing as she knew when it came to matters of the heart Varia was clueless): Eve it's good to see you again.  
Eve (shock): Really.

Rayne (nodding): Really not everyone's mad at you or wants you out of here. (Gesturing) certainly not me nor anyone else who sits at this table.

Varia (helping Eve get comfortable realizing where her hands were going): I'm going to um (pointing to the line.) Yeah something like that…  
Rayne (laughing): I'd say you've made quite an impression Eve. (At Eve's questioning glance) look at her. She's tripping over her own two feet; can't get a single sentence out and oh, that's going to hurt (wincing as Varia hit a pole with her elbow then slammed into the corner of the table.) She's become extremely coordinated.

Eve (shaking her head, noticing the change in Varia's behavior): Wonder what's gotten into her (not noticing the looks the other woman at the table shared?)

Kestra (sliding in next to her partner): Hi Eve. Good to see you again under much better circumstances. So where's Varia (stealing a piece of chicken from her partner's dish.)

Rayne (watching with amusement): Getting dinner and trying to avoid a trip to the healer's.

Kestra (confused): What are you talking about? And why would Varia need a trip to the healers. She didn't seem hurt after training...

Rayne (leaning over and whispering in her ear): I think a certain someone has fallen for someone else.

Kestra (laughing): What and what does that have to do with (catching on) oh, oh this could be interesting.

Rayne (standing; nodding her head towards Varia): I'll go get your dinner. I'll try and get Varia back over here in one piece (winking.)

Eve (shrugging): What's been going on? I've noticed scouts and troops coming and going a lot more than the last time I was here.  
Jade (walking in with her sister in tow): Hey Eve.

Lena (looking at the injuries on Eve; she was a bit squeamish around blood and seeing Eve hurt like that made her shiver): Roman bastards. All they know how to do.  
Eve cringed inside remembering when she had been Livia and remembered what she had done to prisoners that had been sent to her. She looked up as Varia came up to the table carrying two trays loaded with food.

Selene (reaching out for Eve's hand): Pay her no mind Eve.

Jade (swatting Lena's arm): Watch it...

Varia (setting a tray in front of her): How was the scouting?

Lena (shaking her head): It doesn't look good more Roman troops coming nearer our borders. They back off once they see the markers (nervous) hope that continues. 

Eve (softly): Maybe I can help…

Varia (loudly): What? How? No way. You're not going to put yourself in front of the line of fire...

Eve (pressing her hand over her mouth): Maybe I can make a treaty negotiation between Rome and the Amazons. Get them to stay away from the borders and the nation. 

The rest of the table sat and listened to Eve's idea and Varia's plans. She figured she had just a little over a week to help them and maybe help heal some of the wounds she had caused.

Training Grounds  
As the sun began setting Varia called a halt to the training telling everyone to meet back tomorrow mid morning.  
Vandel (smiling): Nice move's Xena sure helped you improve.

Selene (sheathing her sword): Best workout I've had in a while.

Varia (agreeing): Yeah it did. Listen I'm going for a swim.

Lena (wiping her face with the back of her hand): Hey tonight let's get a couple wine skins make a fire and tell some stories. It's going to be a nice night out.

Rayne (shrugging): Sounds good. Kestra's got duty anyway.

Eve walked out into the cooler night air looking for Varia. She wanted to thank her and talk to her about going to see her parent's. Asking a few Amazons that didn't hold a grudge they told her to try the river or the lake below it.

River Bank  
Varia took a few deep breaths and dove into the cool water swimming from one edge of the river then back.

Eve (walking out of the dense shrubbery): Varia…

Varia (looking up): Hey hold on (swimming over and moving to get out but as she looked up and put one foot on the edge of the river bank she saw Eve. The vision before short circuited her brain, Eve's smile, the way she stood in the light and splash, she fell back into the river.)

Eve (shaking her head): Here let me give you a hand (reaching for Varia.)  
Varia (spluttering): No that's (stammering) I'm fine. Listen why don't you go back and um what are you doing?

Eve (removing her thin robe): Going for a swim. Thrasso said it would be good to stretch my muscles a little.

Varia (trying not to stare at the beauty in front of her clad only in panties and something that barely covered her breasts; groaning): Um what about your uh stitches (stammering) or if you get hurt.  
Eve (sliding into the water): I'm okay and I'm not going to break. (Moving closer; noticing Varia's rapid breathing and flushed skin) maybe your coming down with something. Are you sick, you've been a little off lately is everything all right?

Varia (shaking her head to clear it): I'm fine just a little tired maybe. Here you need help (offering Eve her hand.)  
They swam together, Varia keeping an eye on Eve just in case. Both women enjoyed the quiet fading afternoon sunlight and headed back to the village together.

Council Hall  
Lin Chi (shaking her head): Eve has to be escorted out of the village. She's not wanted here.

Cyane (shouting): What? Why? 

Samera (leaning back): The Amazon Nation was built on woman who were escaping from abusive situations, women who were tired of being pushed around.

Delphina (pointing out): Eve has done no harm here and she's been helping Varia train. Eve has also help strengthen our defenses and worked out several tactics and strategies that are extremely helpful in protecting the tribe.

Cyane (standing): Let her stay a few more days and see were we stand. Besides she sent the treaty negotiations to Rome. If Rome agrees we have one less problem to deal with.

Tarena (rolling her eyes): I don't trust her...

Miram (nodding): She'll be on her way in a few days time.

River Bank  
Eve (drying off her hair): Thank you.  
Varia (grabbing her sword): Your welcome (adjusting her gear) later on why don't you meet me by the central fire. A few of us not on patrol or sentry duty are going to get together, hang out that sort of thing.  
Eve (shaking her head): Thanks but I've got somethings to do. (Seeing Varia's look of disappointment) besides, I don't want to get you in any more trouble then you already are.

Varia (protesting): But I'm not and it's my choice. (Smirking) besides I live for trouble.

Eve (softly): Varia I know that but I don't want you to extend that to accommodate me. I have a few scrolls and things to do. And what few belongings I have, I have to pack. So maybe breakfast then (turning to go.)

Varia (pleading): Eve please just…

Eve (turning around): Varia thank you for looking out for me. (Pressing a kiss to Varia's cheek) enjoy yourself, I'll see you tomorrow (turning and walking away.)

Varia (closing her eyes): This can't go on. You're a different person and you've changed. I don't know what I'm feeling but whatever it is, I can't fight it.

Aphrodite (all but crying): Dammit. Self-righteous asses. When I get my hands on my brother, him and I are going to have a serious talking to. Well it's time I take matters into my own hands. 

 

Healer's Hut  
Eve (writing down a few things when the room lit up in a soft white light): What the…

Aphrodite (smiling): Easy there cutie. I've just come to talk…

Eve (worry): My mother's…

Aphrodite (smiling): Are fine? Everything's good in fact. It's you who I came to talk with.

Eve (confused): Me? Why? What?

Aphrodite (shaking her head): Definitely the little one's (smiling.) Here's the thing. Varia's having feelings for you.

Eve (arching her eyebrow): Me whatever for. I'm…

Aphrodite (cupping her face): That wasn't you and she knows that deep in her heart. She's falling for you…

Eve (shouting): She's what…

Aphrodite (laughing): You mortals overreact. Varia's falling in love with you.

Eve (shaking her head): It can't be. Her position here, her life. I can't ask her to give that up for me. After all I've done, I've hurt her, I can't and I won't hurt her anymore.

Aphrodite (rolling her eyes, stubbornness definitely ran in this family): Why, people do it everyday. Your mom's did. And look at them.

Eve (resting her head in her hands): I know, I know. But it's different with us. We're from two separate worlds. Totally apart. We have nothing in common…

Aphrodite (feeling sorry for her and seeing the pain she was in): There's a lot you have in common. Listen trust me. 

Eve (nodding): Yeah but I and then there's (looking at Aphrodite; her expression serious) I can't (shaking her head) I just can't. 

Aphrodite (cupping her face): Eve it's going to be okay.

Eve (soflty): No it won't nothing good can come of this. Varia is an Amazon Queen she belongs here and if I stay then (sadly) I can't.  
Aphrodite (smiling): Sweetie I'm the goddess of love, remember.

Eve (squeezing Aphrodite's hand): But...

Aphrodite (placing a finger over Eve's lips): No buts, (smiling) just be ready to go when she comes in. Oh and here (waving her hand over Eve's body) just to help you along. Not like Athena mind you but she did teach me a few things (disappearing in a pink flash.)

Eve (looking up at the ceiling): Mother, mom I wish you were here right now. Because I have no idea what to do.

Varia's Hut  
Varia (polishing her sword): Jut maybe if I ask her or (standing up and pacing.)  
Aphrodite (appearing in front of her): Or you could take her for a nice walk. A picnic by the lake or something sweet. She'd really like that.

Varia (jumping up): Who? How?

Aphrodite (holding her hands up): Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and well I'm sure you can guess the rest.

Varia (wondering): You, you're but (shaking her head.)

Aphrodite (sensing the sensuality of this Amazon; much like two other women she knew): You're falling in love with someone I care about so I came to help.

Varia (folding her arms across her chest): What's the cost?

Aphrodite (holding up her hand): No cost.

Varia (tapping her sword): Don't play games with me. I know the Gods don't give out help without wanting something first. Ares for example, and I know from experience nothing in life is ever free or easy. So what do you want (growling.)

Aphrodite (shrugging): When I see my brother again (looking at Varia.) Ares is my brother, a downright pain in my oh never mind. Anyway I don't want anything, I don't work like that. My job is love (wiggling her hips seductively.) So back to you (licking her lips) you're falling for someone I care about and well you know the rest.

Varia (biting her lip): If you're referring to Eve, which I'm sure you are then no. She's been through a lot in her life and I won't hurt her. I won't have interference from the Gods not anymore. 

Aphrodite (sighing): Listen I'm the Goddess of love and you're really not getting it are you. (Reaching out and placing her hand on Varia's face) someone interfered where they shouldn't have with both of your lives. You and Eve are meant to be. You know what your heart wants, and you're right. Besides with all this nasty fighting and icky stuff (motioning) well you can guess I'm sure....

Varia (seeing things a little more clearly): Xena and Gabrielle will kill me and things haven't been...

Aphrodite (rolling her eyes): Forget the past, you know deep in your heart that there's something special there. Go with it maybe then you can both let the past go, let it truly go. Go on spend some time with her, think with your heart and not with your head.

Varia (hoping the woman er Goddess was right): Fine but your the first one I'm coming after if I get killed.

Aphrodite (smiling): You'll be fine now go on (disappearing in a flash of pink sparkles.)

Varia (taking a breath): I hope you're right. (Straightening her things) I'm an Amazon I can do this (swallowing) I think.

Healer's Hut  
Eve (hearing someone clear their throat; looking up she saw Varia in the doorway looking nervous): Varia, is, what's wrong (reaching out for her and taking her hand) I thought you had plans.

Varia (leaning against the door frame): I did but um I um wanted to show you something. It's a nice night and it's not too far…  
Eve (realizing Aphrodite might have a hand in this): Give me a moment (feeling a little warm in Varia's presence.)  
Varia (backing out of the door and nearly tripping): Sure, I'll be uh outside (tripping again.)

Eve (tying her hair back and pulling the light cloak Thrasso had given her): Sure (trying not to laugh at Varia's sudden lack of coordination.)

Varia waited and when Eve came out she nearly swallowed her tongue. Eve was beautiful, and dam what had she gotten herself into.

Eve (noticing how radiant Varia looked in the torchlight): Are you ready?

Varia (shaking her head to clear it): Yes It's just a short walk not much further then the spot where we were today.

Eve (taking her arm remembering Aphrodite's advice): It's a nice night, thank you for this.

Varia nodded and shortened her steps to accommodate Eve's slower walk. Several Amazons glanced at them some smiled knowingly, others just looked and then went back to their duties. Varia paid them no mind, she concentrated on being with Eve and could care less what others thought. Gently she guided Eve through the thick underbrush and lush forest. Her stomach churning and her heart sitting in her throat.

Eve (looking up at the taller Amazon): Its beautiful out here, you can see everything so clearly, the moon the stars. Do you know of the constellations?

Varia (nodding): A little not much but here this is what I wanted to show you (pointing to the Albino deer lapping at the lake.)

Eve (smiling): She's beautiful. I haven't seen one a long time.

Varia (nodding): This is the second time I've seen her but not so close to the village. I've seen one up by the caves. Here we can sit over here and watch her and you can tell me more about the constellations.

Eve following Varia to a small meadow and smiling as she noticed the picnic basket and blanket set up and a small fire already going): That's so sweet how did you, when did you, you planned this, thank you.

Varia (fidgeting): I just wanted to make this special as you won't be here much longer and I um…

Eve (understanding): That's sweet of you (seeing Varia blush) no one has ever thought of me like this. Thank you (watching Varia move around.)

Varia (reaching for a skin of wine): Their loss (taking a breath) and I wanted to ask you something (pouring them both a mug of wine.)

Eve (taking hers and raising it): Go ahead.

Varia (softly): To new beginnings (touching her mug to Eve and taking a few swallows.) I'm not good with words. And I know I have no right to ask you this (pausing) oh Hades I'vefallenforyouandwaswonderingifyouwouldconsiderbeingwithmeeventhougyourmotherswouldprobablykillme. I'mgoingtogocheckonsomethingberightback.

Eve (stunned; pondering over Varia's words and smiling): Wow how could, Varia hey...

Varia (leaning against the tree): Dam. That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever said. I can't believe I blew it like that. Stupid, stupid (slapping her palm on the tree) , I should have just used one of Gabrielle's scrolls, something, anything but that ugh...  
Aphrodite (materializing and chewing on a chicken wing): You didn't blow it. You just need to get you bum back there and talk to her.

Varia (gulping): Not you again and but, and she's then there's...

Aphrodite (smiling): No buts. Just get back there. Spend some time with her and go slow. Now I have to get back to a real grooving party. So later.

Varia (shaking her head): I'm in trouble (walking back to Eve) I still say I should have used Gabrielle's scrolls or something...

Eve (looking up as Varia came back): Varia,come here and sit down. (Seeing Varia hesitate) I won't bite unless you ask me too.

Varia (sweating and shaking): Listen I'm um (as soft lips pressed against hers silencing her.)

Eve (caressing Varia's face): You don't have to say a word. I understand. I've fallen for you. I don't know how or why (feeling Varia tremble) I do know that I want this, want you.

Varia (taking Eve's hand in her own and squeezing it gently): I want you Eve, you and me. To Hades with everything else (rubbing her finger across Eve's knuckles.) May I (their mouths were close enough to feel the other's breath; close enough if she leaned in.)

Eve (wryly): If you don't I just may have to hurt you (wanting to taste Varia's lips; feel her body pressed against hers.)

Varia (smiling and pressing her lips gently to Eve's; tying to control her passions but as their lips touched and Eve's tongue sought entrance all thoughts of control went out the window; she had never been kissed like this; never felt this much before; she wanted more; she wanted all of Eve): Fuck (moving her hands to Eve's face.)

Eve (wrapping her arms around her neck and moving to straddle her lap): Varia (kissing her again; feeling strong arms wrapped around her, for the first time in so long she felt safe, wanted; caressing Varia's face and pressing her lips against Varia's again.)  
Varia (moaning as Eve's tongue explored her mouth and ran her hands up and down Eve's back): You feel so good (brushing the sides of Eve's breasts; smiling at Eve's sharp intake of breath, groaning as Eve's hand slid between their bodies and Eve began tracing random patterns along her skin.)  
Eve (teasing Varia's exposed skin): Varia (moving her lips to Varia's neck; smiling against tanned skin as Varia's heart rate picked up) there's no rush (knowing they should slow down a bigger part of her didn't want to.)  
Varia (softly): It's just that I've never (looking into Eve's eyes which had darkened with need, want) never felt like this (resting her hands on Eve's waist for a moment then moving them to the sides of her breasts.) 

Eve (understanding): I know (caressing Varia's face; teasing her lips with her fingers.) For me it was always for something to gain what I wanted (softly) I've never known love before (smiling) never felt like this.

Varia (understanding): We have each other we'll learn together (smiling as Eve kissed her again then slid off her lap.)

Varia and Eve leaned against each other, enjoying the quiet night, and Eve pointing out the constellations to Varia. Two souls were brought together and connected again. Just like in their lives before and just like in their lives to come. The only question that remains is how they are going to tell Xena and Gabrielle?


End file.
